


Come the fuck in or fuck the fuck off

by PausedInTime



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Malcolm's an asshole and makes up for it the only way he knows how, Smut, Swearing, alochol, date, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PausedInTime/pseuds/PausedInTime
Summary: Malcolm Tucker is dragged into teaching at Coal Hill school, the subject of politics. He isn’t entirely happy about it but a certain tiny, dark haired teacher by the name of Clara Oswald certainly makes it a little bit more bearable.





	Come the fuck in or fuck the fuck off

Malcolm Tucker was not fucking pleased. He had been dragged into the shit job of teaching some bratty school kids about politics. Apparently they were Year 11's but he could not give the slightest shit. Malcolm stormed through into the Assembly hall, muttering curse words as everyone spilt on to each side of the corridor, moving out of his way. He wore a grey suit and a blue tie, his grey short hair a mess as he stormed through into the hall. 

Malcolm paced the room, looking at all the students as he swung one of his arms around, "Okay, listen up, brats because I won't repeat myself and please try to keep up... I don't have time for pudding brains."

Clara Oswald had heard about the arrival of Malcolm. She heard a commotion outside of her classroom and stood up quickly, looking out of her doorway as she saw the path he had obviously walked down. She saw one of her students and asked her what had happened. Her student told her that it was Mr Tucker and his colourful language. She'd never met the man but he was lucky that she hadn't been on the corridor when he had been or she would've scolded him. She couldn’t have sounded more like a teacher if she tried.  
Malcolm spent just under half an hour giving a short lecture in politics to the students, some of them seemed pretty bored but a few were actually interested. By time he finished, he gave his card to a young lad and slapped him on the shoulder, walking back down the corridors to leave fairly quickly. Schools gave him the creeps. Clara spent that half an hour marking in her classroom. She decided she'd go get another tea in the staff room before she began teaching later. She walked out and down the corridor minding her own business as she shuffled some papers that were in her hands. 

Malcolm was shouting various curse words down his phone when it happened. He didn't even realise it was going to happen, he simply wasn't looking where he was going. Malcolm walked straight into another person and they both fell to the floor, their foreheads colliding. 

"Oh for fuck sake, will you watch where you're fucking going?!" He screamed, Scottish accent thick as he held his forehead, trying to ignore the pain.

Clara turned the corner and crashed straight into Malcolm, knocking her down to the floor. She hissed in pain and annoyance as she rubbed her forehead, watching all her papers fall to the floor, no longer in order. 

She flinched as he screamed at her, "Jesus Christ, it was an accident. You don't need to be an arse about it." She muttered, as she pushed herself up, rubbing her head. He must've been walking with some speed as the force of their collision hurt. 

"And do you mind? This is a school, not a bloody bar for the drunk and disorderly." she sighed as she began to collect her papers. 

Malcolm straightened himself up, phone in his hand as he looked at her. He had to admit, she was fucking gorgeous. Prettiest thing he had seen for miles. He cleared his throat, deciding she wouldn't give him a second glance and growled at her, "I know it's a fucking school, I just gave a lecture to a bunch of fuckwitted pudding brains. Now, get out of my way, I have a cunting meeting to get to."

"I feel sorry for the students," she muttered as she sat on the floor. "Thanks for your help," she said sarcastically and looked back up at him. "I'm pretty sure you can step over me, I'm not that big," she glared at him. 

There and then Clara decided that she did not like Malcolm Tucker. He may have been attractive as fuck but he seemed like an asshole. She knew she'd have a lump or at least a bruise on her forehead soon. Once she picked up her papers, she stood up and began to walk back to the staff room, shaking her head. She was angry. By instinct, Malcolm stormed away but then he found himself turning around and staring at the back of her head. His blue eyes dropped to her hips and then her ass, a light smirk on his face as he turned around and kept walking. He was certain he would see the tiny, temperamental teacher again.

Clara stormed into the staffroom and groaned as she sat down in the staff room. After a few minutes, she made tea and rearranged her files before walking back to her classroom. She really hoped she didn't see him again today. When she got back inside, she continued to mark before her class started. He infuriated her, there was no need for him to be such a dick. Malcolm decided he would swallow his rather large pride and apologise to the young woman. It wouldn't hurt, nobody would know. He made his way back to the classroom she came out of and he barraged right in, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Can I help you?" She looked up from her work, clearly still irritated. "Have you gotten lost?" Clara asked as she looked back down at the essay in front of her, she made a point of ignoring his presence as she continued writing.

Malcolm bit the inside of his mouth, clearly irritated by her dismissive attitude towards him. He growled under his breath and stepped forward, a determined look on his face, "I came to apologise for walking into you earlier but I feel as if I'm about to get a bollocking from you."

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't think you did apologise. Just gave me a bollocking," she murmured and watched him, putting her pen down. "You're not going to get a bollocking, I have no intention in wasting either of our time." she leaned back and crossed her arms.

He stared at her, a bit taken back by her reveal that she wasn't about to bollock him. Malcolm held out his hand for her to shake, something he didn't do very often, "Malcolm Fucking Tucker... And you are?"

Clara extended her hand out of politeness, "Clara Oswald," she shook his hand before pulling it back and looking at him. "And for the record, you didn't need to apologise for walking into me, that was an accident. What came out of your mouth next followed by your attitude is what you should be scolded for. Stop swearing," she said and picked up her pen again. 

Clara. Her name strangely fitted her appearance and personality. Head strong, dominant. Malcolm cleared his throat again and tried to smile, a raise of his thick eyebrows as he dropped his hand from hers, "Would you believe me if I told you I had fucking Tourette's? And anybody could tell you were a bloody teacher from a mile away, sweetheart."  
"No, probably not," she shook her head. "You sound like you enjoy swearing too much, and what do you mean you can tell I'm a teacher?" She asked, she liked how he said sweetheart, but that didn't mean she liked him. Not yet at least. She picked up the rest of her tea and finished it before rubbing her forehead.

Malcolm looked her up and down as if the answer was obvious and smirked at her, "The way you're dressed and that authority in the tone of your voice. I have to say lass, it's very fucking attractive and you're fooling nobody, you have control freak written all over you."

"I am not a control freak,'' she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You're being nice now, why?" Clara watched him carefully and stood up from her desk. 

"Do you need anything?" She sat on her desk beside him.

Malcolm shook his head and frowned at Clara, "No…" He said slowly, his eyebrows frowned in confusion. And then he had an idea. He watched Clara and shrugged his shoulders, "I could apologise with a dinner date?"

That caught her off guard. Was he serious?

"A dinner date?" She asked, watching him for any change in expression. "You don't need to do that," 

Malcolm couldn't hide the smirk on his face as he watched Clara bite her lip. Damn, she was sexy. He shrugged his shoulders and went to leave, "Fine, if you don't want to. You're not going to get a proper fucking apology from this mouth so I thought I'd show you an apology but don't you worry sweetheart."

Clara watched him turn to leave and she quickly grabbed his hand. "I suppose you could make it up to me," she smiled at him. "Time and a place?" Clara asked him as she watched him, her eyes studying his.

Malcolm kept his blue eyes locked onto Clara's, a charming smirk on his face, "Your eyes are beautiful. It's like they inflate..." He observed, a growl in his voice as he dropped his eyes to her hand on his wrist. 

"8 fucking thirty. Do you like Italian? Because there's a nice place just down the road from here. Do you know it?"

His smirk made her chest feel warmer. A light blush appeared on her cheeks, eyes inflating. "Thank you," she muttered. "I've seen it in passing but I've never been in, I love Italian." Clara nodded as she slowly released his wrist.

Malcolm watched her with hungry eyes, a playful smirk on his pale lips, "I'm sure Italian loves you," he winked at her and turned to walk away, answering his phone with a certain choice of words.

Clara's lips curled into a smile, she watched him walk away and frowned. Was that it? No good bye? She rolled her eyes at his colourful language. She walked back around her desk to sit back down again. The next night and a change of a suit later, Malcolm stood waiting outside the restaurant. He had actually managed to do something with his hair and slicked it right back, keeping his stubble. He wore a blue suit that was fitted perfectly to his body and a white shirt and tie. 

Clara wasn't sure why, but she was nervous. She wore a dark blue velvet dress with a black blazer and black heels. Her hair up in a bun. She had gotten the tube to the restaurant instead of riding her motorbike. She walked down the street and smiled when she saw him. It was 8:35pm, she was only late due to the tube not being on time. 

"Sorry I'm late," she said, once she was close enough.

Malcolm stopped dead when he saw her. She was even more gorgeous than before. Why had she agreed to this? He smirked at her and watched her every move as if he was observing her, "You're only five minutes late, sweetheart." He smiled at her and opened the door, for once not swearing.

She smiled softly, giving him her full attention. Clara nodded her head at him and walked through the door before turning to look at him. "Are you in a better mood today?" She asked gently.

Malcolm raised his eyebrows at her, "When am I not in a good mood?" He questioned Clara, looking her up and down with a smirk as he closed the door. "I'm always in a good mood, sweetheart. Don't be fooled by my fucking language."

"You didn't seem to be in a good mood yesterday, or do you just headbutt teachers and step over them for fun?" She countered. Clara smiled as a waiter walked up to them and addressed Malcolm before giving her a wink. 

Malcolm saw the wink and his eyebrows shot up, watching the waiter check Clara out, "I walked into you, I didn't headbutt you..." He muttered, a smirk on his face as he watched Clara, "You look lovely, by the way."

Clara smiled politely at the waiter before turning back to Malcolm. "Then why do I have a bloody bruise from your hard head, hm?" She slapped his chest as they were led to their table. "Thanks, so do you... quite handsome." she nodded and took off her jacket.

He smirked at her and nudged her with his elbow, "Your huge forehead slammed into mine…" Malcolm laughed, actually laughed and then pulled out Clara's chair for her, "I was going to make you fall on the floor but I figured your head would just grow twice as big as it already is, Megamind."

"Shut up, I thought this was supposed to be an apology dinner, not a cock fight." she smirked, watching him as she sat down, putting her jacket on the chair. She picked up the menu and glanced at him.

Malcolm laughed, "I'll show you a cock fight," he smirked and shook his head, sitting opposite Clara as he picked up the menu and looked it over, "I fancy a fucking pizza. What do you want? A fancy pasta that's too fucking expensive for its own good?"

"I do like pasta," she nodded but this wasn't a date, or was it? She wouldn't mind if it was. "But you're right, everything is really quite expensive." she furrowed her brow feeling her purse crying.

"I'll stick with a small pizza," she shrugged whilst checking out the menu.

He raised his eyebrows at Clara and smirked at her, "I'm joking Clara..." Malcolm laughed, rolling the 'R' in her name as his accent thickened, "I bought you here to spoil you. You can have the pasta, I'm saying sorry."

"You don't need to spoil me, I've already forgiven you," she looked back up at him. She liked how he said her name. "I'll have a pizza," she said nonchalantly as she put down the menu before looking around.

Malcolm nodded, called the waiter over and whispered to him their order. He didn't want Clara to know he was ordering the most expensive wine they had. He wanted to spoil her. As the waiter left, Malcolm watched Clara intently, studying her.

Clara was oblivious to what he was ordering as she was taking in the beautiful decor. "Malcolm this really is a lovely restaurant." She told him before looking back at him. She noticed him watching her. 

"What?" 

Malcolm placed his hand on the table, a smirk on his face as he sat back and unbuttoned his jacket, pushing it to the side as he sat there watching her with a smile on his face, "You're beautiful. Truly…"

Clara smiled fondly, he could be so nice when he wanted to. "I like this side of you," she said softly. "Do you have a wife Malcolm? Because I'm sure she's very lucky." 

He laughed and rolled his eyes, "Yes, a wife who fucking loves it when I take other women out…" Malcolm smirked and leaned closer to Clara, his voice low, "She loves to join in too," he winked at her and bit back the urgency to swear.

"As you said, this is to say sorry, but I'd happily make it a date if neither of you mind because I don't think she'd mind too much then," she smirked softly as she too leaned forward. She wasn't sure what possessed her to do so but she did. 

Malcolm laughed and smirked at Clara, his hand reaching underneath the table to touch her knee, "I don't think she minds too much," he smiled at her, a playful look in his eyes. Were they having banter? Playful banter?

Clara smiled, her lips parting as he touched her knee. Either he was playing her or this was intended to be a date. She batted her eyelashes at him as she watched him, "Good," she smirked.

Malcolm leaned back as their food and expensive wine arrived, but his hand didn't move from Clara's knee, it even moved slightly upwards and onto her thigh, looking down at his food as if he was doing nothing of the sort.

Clara raised an eyebrow as his hand moved up to her thigh. She thanked the waiter and watched as he poured their wine. Once he was done, she took a sip and hummed in appreciation. "Malcolm, what wine did you choose?" She asked as she sniffed it, she was big on wine. Clara didn't bother to move his hand just yet.

Malcolm shrugged and muttered under his breath, "The most expensive one they have…" He turned his head and used his free hand to eat his food, ignoring the glare she was giving him.

She gaped at him. "Malcolm you didn't..." she glared at him, not out of anger, but disbelief. Did he have more money than sense? 

"You don't back down do you, stick insect?" she sighed with a smirk.

He raised his eyebrows at her attempt of an insult and smirked at her, "No, I don't fucking back down. In fact, I never will. I'm Scottish, automatically stubborn." Malcolm winked at Clara, his hand shifting to rest on her inner thigh, his hand warm.

Clara swallowed hard as his hand moved. She squeezed her thighs together and blushed as she looked at him. She continued to eat, trying to ignore how nice his big hand felt. This was bold even for her. Malcolm was definitely the type to do something like this, it was in his nature. He growled under his breath as he ate, his fingers inching closer towards her underwear, teasing her with his long fingers. Her breathing thinned. She didn't really even know this man and he was inches from making her moan. She bit down hard as she ate before picking up her wine glass. He was acting as if he was doing nothing to her. Malcolm picked up his glass, which was full of Whiskey and slowly started to drink it, keeping his eyes locked onto Clara's as his fingers teased her against her underwear.

Clara looked at him and her eyes inflated. "Malc…" she warned as she put down her glass and squeezed her thighs together again. She glanced around before looking back at him. She sucked in a breath.

Malcolm frowned at her and leaned closer to whisper to her, "Clara? Are you okay?" Only she could see the small smirk on his face as his thumb brushed her clit, his long fingers rubbing against her underwear.

Her expression softened as he brushed her clit. She let out a low sigh. God, if only she could muster the will power to tell him to stop, she tried. They were in a restaurant. "What are you doing?" She looked him in the eye, her breathing a little heavier. 

Malcolm frowned at Clara and raised his thick eyebrows at her, watching her with his head tilted to the side as he ate. "Eating my food? What's got you all choked up?" He asked her, one of his fingers slipping past her underwear and slowly pushing inside of her.

Clara swallowed as he pushed inside of her. "You bloody know full well what," she breathed and held back another moan. "I suggest you stop that right now..." She chuckled with a shaky breath. 

Malcolm stared at Clara, "Stop eating? Okay, if you insist..." He muttered, pretending to look disappointed as he dropped his slice of pizza and drank from his Whiskey, his finger started to move at a slow pace before he added another one.

Clara frowned and closed her eyes briefly. "No, you know what I'm talking about you bastard," she whimpered quietly. When he added another finger she subconsciously parted her thighs slightly. "God" she murmured.

Malcolm gave up his pretending and leaned over to whisper into her ear, "Put your hand by your mouth..." He growled and then moved away from Clara, his fingers starting to move at a quicker pace as he kept eye contact with her.

Clara stared at him, her heart racing. She didn't move at first. But when he picked up his pace and she realised he wasn't stopping, she brought her hand up to her mouth. He was a cheeky controlling bastard but she found him so hot. Malcolm carried on drinking and even had the nerve to ask the waiter for another one whilst he fingered her underneath the table. He drank slowly, his blue eyes dark as he watched Clara react. He changed the angle and moved his fingers deeper inside of her, thumb teasing her clit.

"Malcolm-"she moaned quietly, moving her hand away from her mouth. She was not going to cum in a restaurant... was she? "Please not here..." she whimpered, before covering her mouth with her hand. She had started to slowly move her hips. 

Malcolm couldn't hold back his laughter or the giant smirk on his face. "How's this for an apology?" He smirked and watched her, moving his fingers at such a quick pace he was surprised she hadn't come yet.

She was physically forcing herself not to. She didn't fancy sticky knickers for the rest of the night when she had to get the tube home. "Oh you idiot... I already forgave you." she whimpered. She couldn't hold off much longer. Moments later, she clenched around his fingers, leaving her breathless as she bit her hand. Did he really just finger her so she'd forgive him?

Malcolm carefully removed his fingers after Clara had came and smirked at her. Instead of being a normal man and wiping his hand with a cloth, he licked his fingers as if he had just eaten with them and winked at Clara. What if he wanted a one night stand? She had never been one of them. Clara breathed heavily as she watched him, her heart still racing, between her legs damp. She really should have worn tights to make it more difficult. She picked up her glass and downed the rest of her wine, adding to her blush.

Malcolm eventually finished his drink and food and paid the waiter, running a hand through his thick grey hair, "This has been a lovely evening and I hope you accept my apology, Miss Oswald..." He muttered, looking up at her with a dark look in his eyes.

Clara had insisted in paying at least half for the meal. She smiled softly at him. "Thank you Malcolm, I had a wonderful night," she nodded. "Apology will be accepted if you take this." she held out a few ten pound notes. 

"Please?" She saw the dark look in his eyes and gulped.

Malcolm shrugged and took the money from her, placing it down on the bill to pay for the food and expensive alcohol. He went to stand up and buttoned his jacket, sending Clara a warm smile. She smiled at him and watched him. After a few moments, she too stood up and put on her jacket. She liked this side of Malcolm. He was much nicer than his first meeting with her and she was certain she wanted to see him again.

He opened the door for Clara as they left and once they had, he stood in front of her, hands in his pockets, "So, how was that for a fucking apology, Oswald?"

"Pretty good Tucker," she smirked up at him. She looked up at him with bright eyes. "Will I see you again?" She asked, before she did anything reckless.

Malcolm slipped his card out of his pocket and passed it to her, "Private number, right there. If you want it, that is..." He muttered, a gentle smirk on his face as he slowly looked Clara up and down.

Clara took hold of his card. This felt extremely business like now. Was she reading the signs wrong? Clara slipped it into her purse and rocked back on her heels. "I do…I really enjoyed tonight. Thank you..." she looked down and then back up at him, her brown eyes inflated.

Malcolm shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded his head, a smirk on his face, "So did I, really fucking enjoyed it. Do you need a ride home? I don't really want you to take the tube home."

"Oh no, don't worry, I can get the tube, it's only four stops." she waved his concern. "I can handle myself mister," 

He smirked at her, "Oh, you certainly can with that fucking fiery temper of yours, Oswald." Malcolm laughed and stepped closer to Clara, his voice low, "To put it bluntly, I want to take you home."

"I suppose I can let you know where I live, you did finger fuck me under the table." she giggled softly before nodding in defeat. "Okay, lead the way." 

Malcolm smirked at Clara and gave her one of his famous looks, a raise of his eyebrow and a slight head tilt,"You've got a bit of a mouth on you, good…" He winked at Clara and then led her over to his car, a Black Range Rover that definitely looked like a Government car.

"That's something else you know about me now. Will I ever find anything out about you?" She asked as they approached his car. He seriously must be loaded.

Malcolm climbed into his car, shoved the keys into the ignition and started it up, "What do you want to know, Oswald?" He questioned her once she got in, a smirk on his face as he reversed out of his parking space. He realised he had been drinking, but it didn’t bother him. He wasn’t drunk in the slightest, he had just consumed it.

"I want to know you," she said as she put her seatbelt on. She told him the address of her flat before pausing. "What do you do? I know you're into politics or you wouldn't have been asked to give the lecture but what do you do daily?" 

He gripped the wheel and laughed, shaking his head as he drove, "I do a lot of fucking shit, lass. And I have to deal with a lot of ass wiped cunts who spend a worryingly amount of time with their mothers."

Clara nodded, "You work for the Government then? Because that's what my dad says politicians are," 

Malcolm smirked at Clara, "Your dad is clearly a clever man..." He commented rather sarcastically, following the directions she had given him, "But yeah, I work for the Government. Not like other fucking politicians who tit fuck around doing nothing all day."

"He's a clever man" she agreed with a laugh but gave him a playful glare. "That's a little more interesting than an English Teacher at Coal Hill." She shrugged and looked out of the window.

Malcolm eventually arrived at Clara's flat and turned to look at her, "An English Teacher at Coal Hill is very interesting..." He gave her a subtle smirk as he climbed out of the car, locked it and followed her to her flat, walking up the stairs, "Who knows, maybe you've fucking fucked one of your students."

Clara climbed out of the car and jumped down. It was a little high for her even in heels. She took off her heels once she made it to her door as she unlocked it. "Can I get you anything?" She asked politely, ignoring his comment. 

Malcolm took note on the fact she had ignored his comment and put it down as something he probably shouldn't say again. With a charming smile, he followed her in, "Glass of Whiskey, if you've got any? If not, just a coffee will do."

She put her keys down and closed the door behind them. "I think I've got some Whiskey left over from Easter, my dad and Gran came down with his new wife; it’s the only stuff he drinks." she shrugged and walked into the kitchen. 

"Make yourself at home." she called out.

Malcolm laughed, "Will do!" He shouted to Clara and to surprise her, he did exactly that. With a playful smirk, he took off his suit jacket and shoes and placed them onto the coffee table.

Clara expected him to be sat on her sofa, maybe with the TV on when she returned with their drinks. She had gotten herself a glass of wine and him a glass of Whiskey. She walked back in and stopped when she saw him.

She raised an eyebrow at his shoes, "Now where am I going to put our glasses if your bloody huge shoes are taking up the table?" She laughed softly and shook her head.

Malcolm smirked and raised his eyebrow at Clara, "You know what they say about people with big shoes..." He winked at her, a playful look in his blue eyes as he grabbed them and dropped them on the floor, watching Clara walk over to him with their drinks.

"Big socks?" She asked playfully as she walked over and put their drinks down before sitting on the sofa next to him. "Or is it just big feet?" she thought for a moment teasingly as she surfed through some TV channels.

Malcolm pointed to his feet and laughed, "Well yeah, true, big fucking feet and socks..." He shrugged and sat back on the sofa, smiling widely as he sipped his Whiskey, "But I meant big fucking cock." He mumbled, not sure if Clara had heard him or not. If she had heard him, he was certain she was about to turn and smack him.

Clara almost spat out her wine all over herself when he spoke. She looked at him and laughed before slapping his chest with the back of her hand. "Shut up, you idiot." she smirked.

Malcolm grinned playfully at Clara and then winked at her as he placed down his glass, "Why don't you come over here and make me shut up, Oswald?" He smirked at her, his feet back up on the coffee table.

Clara took another sip of her wine before putting it down and smiling at him brightly. She shifted over and leaned in close, just taking in his scent at first. "That sounds nice," she breathed before pressing a kiss to his jaw, the smell of wine on her breath.

Malcolm smirked lazily, his head turning as Clara pressed a kiss to his jaw, "Not so boring for a fucking school teacher..." He muttered, his hand dropping to slip round her waist, bringing her closer as his blue eyes locked onto her brown ones.

"Shut up," she murmured again and shifted closer so she was mostly on his lap. Clara left a trail of kisses down his neck, leaving a faint lipstick stain. He brought out a much bolder side in her as she looked into his eyes.

Malcolm took in a sharp breath as Clara's left a trail of kisses down his throat and his arms wrapped tight around her waist, his head tilting to the side as he looked her up and down, "Fucking fuck me..." He whispered, not meaning it in the literal sense. He was just looking at her, one of his hands running up her back and into her hair.

Clara smiled at him and grinned. "A very bold statement Mr Tucker." she giggled and kissed his cheek before pulling back to look at him as she sat on his lap. Her eyes inflated as she watched him closely.

Malcolm reached up and caressed Clara's cheek, a wide smile on his face as he watched her intently, "I won't apologise for my potty mouth... Unless you make me," he smirked at her and growled under his breath, fingers running through the strands of her hair.

She was aroused. Hell if only he knew the things he was doing to her. "Is that a promise?" She asked and leaned forward, resting her weight on his crotch as she kissed the corner of his mouth. 

He turned his head to look at her, a lazy smirk on his face as he tried to concentrate on flirting with her but the two of them were far too busy looking at each other's lips, "If you fucking want it to be, sweetheart."

"I think I do…" She breathed, before smiling at him. She swallowed hard before taking the dive and leaning in to kiss him. He surely wouldn't push her away since he had fingered her in a restaurant, would he? She pressed her lips to his, slightly open mouthed.

Malcolm growled under his breath, his hand reaching up to caress Clara's cheek, fingers pushing the strands of her hair back as he pressed his lips to hers, their tongues already brushing against the others as they kissed eagerly without restraint. Clara smiled against his lips, parting her lips for him and cupped his cheeks with her hands as she kissed him passionately. Her tongue explored his mouth as she made an appreciative noise. Malcolm dug his fingers into one of her thighs, his tongue dominating Clara's as he attempted to take control but he knew it wouldn't be easy. She was a teacher and a control freak, taking control was going to be almost impossible for him.

She gasped as his fingers dug in, giving him an advantage. She moved closed to him slightly, experimentally grinding her hips over his. She lost herself in his Whiskey taste again. In one quick move, Malcolm swapped their positions and smirked down at Clara, his heart racing as he grabbed one of her legs and wound them round his waist, his lips on hers again.

Clara squeaked in surprise against his lips unexpectedly. She smirked up at him and giggled. "Control freak," she breathed before pulling him back down so he was pressed against her, wrapping her leg around his waist. 

Malcolm laughed and raised his eyebrows at her, "I'm the fucking control freak?" He smirked down at Clara but then sat up to take off his shirt, leaning back down to kiss her again, tongue already dominating hers.

"That's what I said isn't it?" She replied cheekily. She ran her hands over his chest as he removed his shirt. 

 

"Keep up old man.”


End file.
